


Minecraft: Try not to laugh

by boohoo_cracker



Series: Same AU - cute, platonic Dreamnotfound fluff. [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Chill, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Minecraft, Slight DreamNotFound, innuendos, quite short, teeny tiny bit of sexual jokes, vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boohoo_cracker/pseuds/boohoo_cracker
Summary: Heavily inspired by George's new video, and Wilbur's YLYL with NikiThis is Minecraft: Try not to laugh, but with Dream in the same room as George, how long can he keep it in?Set in the same AU as my other oneshot - scrambled eggs, but it isn't necessary for you to read it for this to make sense.someone please teach me how to write summaries
Relationships: Dream & GeorgeNotFound, Dream & Sapnap & Karl Jacobs & Georgenotfound, Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, slight Dreamnotfound - Relationship
Series: Same AU - cute, platonic Dreamnotfound fluff. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132415
Kudos: 35





	Minecraft: Try not to laugh

**Author's Note:**

> This was really fun to write, I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> a couple things before i begin, I DO NOT SHIP 'CLAY' AND 'GEORGE'. I VAGUELY SHIP 'DREAM' AND 'GEORGENOTFOUND'. PLEASE DON'T PUSH THE SHIP IN THEIR FACES, THEY ARE REAL PEOPLE. IF EITHER OF THEM EVER MENTIONED THEY HAD A PROBLEM WITH SHIPPING, I WOULD TAKE THIS DOWN IMMEDIATELY. 
> 
> Please don't show this to the CC's, I would die of shame.
> 
> Oh, one more thing: this has a fair amount of innuendos and sexual jokes. No NSFW stuff (I am not comfortable writing that about anyone in any way shape or form) but slightly more mature than my other fic, scrambled eggs, so check that out if you want something a lil bit more fluffy. :)

"In today's video, I am trying to beat the game while my friends try to make me laugh. This is Minecraft: Try not to laugh." George says dramatically.  
"That was a terrible intro." Sapnap complains, while Karl giggles in the background.  
"That's not what I'm gonna say exactly!"  
"Whatever, let's just go."  
George rolls his eyes. "Okay. Hey guys! I'm here with Sapnap and Karl, and they are gonna attempt to make me laugh."  
"Hey, you forgot me!" George turns to Dream and makes a face at him. He makes a face back.  
"I hadn't gotten to that bit prick." He turns back to the camera, and smiles again. "I'm also joined by Dream, who is sitting next to me-"  
"Hi!" Dream's arm waves in front of the camera and George pushes it away.  
"-𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱 Dream, and is going to be helping-" George stops again as Dream clears his throat and frowns. "-okay, 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 me win."  
"This is gonna be easy." He says, flashing George a cheeky grin. "I made him laugh yesterday by eating weirdly."  
George scoffs, and shifts focus to Minecraft, where Sapnap and Karl are shifting on each other. He sighs, shakes his head and says,  
"Okay, three, two, one, go!" He takes off through the plains biome, heading toward a village, as Sapnap and Karl start punching him. "How is this going to make me laugh, guys?"  
"It's not, but it'll make 𝘮𝘦 laugh, and that's just as important." Karl says. George scrunches his face up in doubt. Dream leans toward George. He spares him a glance, as he runs through the village, trying to find a blacksmith.  
"What, Dream?" Dream chuckles and says nothing, just leaning closer, until he's nearly in shot.  
"Oh George...." He says in a low, sing-song voice. George bites back a smile.  
"Stop it."  
"George..." He says again, drawing out his name.  
"Dream, shut it."  
Dream shakes his head.  
"Now why would I want to do that?"  
George doesn't reply, just lets out a small sigh and steals some haybales.  
"Hey, hey George! You missed a pile over here!" Sapnap yells through the mic, making him jump a little.  
"You're gonna have done- yep, there it is."  
The haybale is shaped, predictably, like, well, 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵.  
"Did you know, that one block in Minecraft is equivalent to one meter?" Dream says innocently. George hums, while Sapnap and Karl start snickering in the background. "I wonder what it would be like if my skin was to scale..." George huffs.  
"Probably like half a pixel, you twat." Sapnap bursts into laughter as Dream cracks a smile.  
"Oh, I think we both know that that's not true." George covers his face, as both Karl and Sapnap coo, and start to shift on each other again. George bites down on his lip, hard, to stop any sound to escape.  
"Imagining how big it is?" Dream purrs, before winking at George. George bursts into uncontrollable laughter, and Sapnap and Karl applaud Dream through their mics.  
"That was not a laugh of 'haha you're so funny', that was a laugh of disbelief and shock."  
"Mhmm, sure. I think this is much too easy. I vote that we change the game, to 'let's see how flustered we can get George before he stops recording.'"  
"I second that!" Pipes up Karl, and Sapnap agrees too.  
"I vote no." George says firmly, but Dream shrugs.  
"Sorry George. It's 3:1." George shoots a venomous look at Dream who smiles back, tilting his head.  
"I hate you. I hate you all." He mutters, turning his attention back to Minecraft, where he had stood completely still for over a minute - the sun was starting to set. He picked up some beds, and started to look for a cave.  
"Nah, you love us really. Perhaps some of us a little too much..." Replies Sapnap, while Karl laughs harder in the background.  
"Stop it." He pleads, when Dream leans forward again.  
"Maybe I will, if you laugh again. Or tell me you love me."  
George sets his jaw, looking determinedly at the screen, pausing to take a screenshot of the lava pool he had found. Anywhere but Dream.  
"He's blushing!" Dream says in glee, and Sapnap lets out a big whoop. George rolls his eyes, and gives Dream a half smile. "I bet you like it when I'm hot." 

Shit.  
That was a mistake. 

Dream tilts his head. "I think you're hot all the time, Georgie." George hides his face in his hands, feeling his cheeks heat up.  
"His cheeks are so pink!" He shouts to Sapnap and Karl, who quickly surround George in a bedrock box.  
"You're gonna lose, Georgie..." Dream says in a sing song voice, moving closer and closer to him.  
"Stop it. I hate you."  
"No, no. I think you love me really." George breathes in shakily.  
"Sure I do." He says sarcastically.  
"Okay! I'm letting you out now!" Karl says cheerfully. He steps out of the box - and finds himself surrounded in another, larger bedrock box, the walls covered in-  
"Why is there so much Dreamnotfound fanart?"  
"It's gonna fluster you!"  
"Mmmm no. I just think it's cute."  
Dream leans forward again, close to the mic.  
"Or maybe it's because he's so desperate for it to happen, it doesn't 𝘧𝘭𝘶𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳 him per say..."  
George pushes Dream away. "Ew get away you idiot." Dream chuckles, his arms opened wide.  
"I was gonna say it fills him with joy! Get your mind outta the gutter, jeez."  
"Yeah George!"  
"God George, what is wrong with your brain?" George lets out a huffy laugh. And then widens his eyes.  
"That- that was not a laugh that was a-"  
"GEORGE LAUGHED!" Dream interrupted, flinging himself onto George, which made George laugh again. "Dream 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱, I'm gonna have to blur you out-"  
"Wait, Karl did you hear that second laugh?"  
"Holy honk, George you're so bad at this."  
George sighs, pushing Dream onto the floor. "You try to do it, when you have a dumb prick sitting next to you the entire time."  
"Wait what, I thought you had Dream next to you, not a mirror." replies Karl.  
Sapnap coos, "Ooooh burn."  
"At least I'm not so alone that I have to marry two people, not one." Karl gasps.  
"You take that back!"  
"Hey, wait, before you two fight, they aren't fighting for real, please don't cancel them on twitter.." Dream interrupts, standing up from the floor.  
George shoots Dream a confused smile.  
"You really think they would try and cancel us?"  
Dream shrugs. "They've tried to cancel me for less."  
"Dream just protecting his MAN."  
"Shut up, Sapnap."  
"Take note, guys. Dream didn't correct me."  
George snorts, puts himself into creative and breaks out of the bedrock room. "Maybe I'll just edit it out."  
"Then you'd have like, no video."  
"I already have no video. This spiralled into chaos within like, 10 minutes."  
"Then you'll have a ten-minute chaotic video!" Sapnap says, flying in circles around George.  
George smiles a little. "I'm gonna do my outro, I guess."  
"Please stand outside of this watchtower I've built." Karl pleads, leading George over to it.  
"Oh, wow." George says drily. Dream looks over his shoulder, then starts to wheeze. "It's- It's a... upside down T."  
"And it's pink! It'll scare all the monsters away. Unless they like dic-"  
"Okay! Thanks for watching guys and if you enjoyed this video, please consider to like and subscribe. It only takes a couple seconds, but it really makes a difference."  
"Also, it's free! You can subscribe and unsubscribe if you want. What you should do though is subscribe to Dream, DreamXD and Dream shorts. They are the best channels, and if you like George screaming, like me, there's plenty of content to watch!"  
George waits for Dream to finish his spiel. Dream scrunches his eyebrows together.  
"Why didn't you stop me?"  
"Because I just want you to be happy, Dream."  
Sapnap and Karl make kissing noises. "And also because I stopped recording ages ago."  
"GEORGE-!"

**Author's Note:**

> I actually really enjoyed writing this aha. If people are interested, I might make a sequel. Lmk if you'd be into that haha. (Also yes, I know this was short, but oh well.) :)
> 
> hehe can you tell I love writing dialogue...


End file.
